Separating different types of shredded garbage, or trash items from one another can be very important because certain items of trash can be used or recycled in various ways. For example, ultralight materials, such as paper and light plastics, can be easily composted or used as a fuel. Also, certain items of trash can present hazards (e.g., toxicity, flammability), and must be handled and dealt with appropriately. Many techniques are known for separating items having different sizes, weights, and formed of different materials.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art reference which, in his judgment as one skilled in the art to which the present invention most nearly pertains, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention as set forth below. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the art, the following references are set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,294 discloses an empty capsule ejector which is for separating slack-filled capsules from properly filled capsules having the same surface area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,482 discloses an apparatus for separating a mixed granular material into granules of different specific gravities or ranges of specific gravity using a powered air flow. A divider plate is located below the air flow path within the apparatus to separate the two material flows from each other. The divider plate can be rotated (pivoted) about an axis and can also be translated or displaced within the apparatus in order to precisely define the separation point between the material flows. The separation apparatus finds particular utility in the environmental remediation of outdoor firearm training facilities which have been contaminated with lead from used bullets, by allowing the lead bullets to be separated from rocks, soil and other debris for recycling.
A problem with existing air separator and splitter systems is that they are overly complicated, relatively expensive, and usually not portable. And, they are not well suited to the task of separating garbage.